An Ice blue perspective
by VividNerdFighter
Summary: This story I have decided to make from Nick from TWDG S2's perspective for my friend Nuke4Lyfe. Anyways, I bet you never thought how logical Nick was in his head. He is quite logical actually just makes stupid decisions doing the exact OPPOSITE of what his logical mind is telling him to. Spoilers for Season 2 Possibly
1. Chapter 1

I felt the crisp freezing wind hit my fingertips sending shivers down my spine. _It's fucking freezing out here. _I thought to myself as I continued to lean over the deck to the cabin in which my best friend and a few other people including my uncle and mother had occupied. I say had, because not all of us were here anymore. I heard the door creak open behind me as I immediately turned around feeling my skittish side kick in. _It's just Luke. _I thought turning back around and calmly falling back into my original position staring down at my hands instead of into the nothingness of the forest in front of me. I watched as two arms not far away from mine leaned over the railing just as I was. It was silent. No crickets interrupting the peace, No moaning and groaning lurkers begging to be put out of their misery, No gunshots blaring off in the distance. Nothing. Pure. Silence. We sat there, Or... stood, There for a long while until Luke had finally spoken up after two whole days of staying silent to me.

"I'm sorry man." I heard him mumble. I looked over to him. The guy I had known for damn well twenty-years now.

"'Bout what?" I asked my hopes the highest they had been in weeks... months... years. I snapped out of my thoughts and spun my attention back to my friend. Luke was a strong-ish guy, Who could quickly move past deaths, and sicknesses, and everything that was a weak point for me basically. He didn't drink, Well... that was a lie. He DID drink, Just not a whole lot anymore, Didn't smoke, Neither did I though after all. I felt my eyes try to fall shut but forced them back open as I watched the light blue sky turn pink, Then orange, Then red, Then a very deep shade of navy blue that was only defined by the shining crystal white moon in which was illuminating the entire sky, Along with the iced over grass below it. The moon had such a big responsibility, And even though I knew the moon was not alive, It still struck me as amazing and heroic as it could fill in such big responsibilities. 'Don't shine so bright that the sky is crystal blue like yourself', 'Don't shine on cloudy stormy nights at all for that matter'. It all seems highly highly irrelevant I'm sure considering this is not a story about allusions and magic, and the deep thoughts that go through my mind as much as the fact that the fucking world was, or IS in ruins and the dead are walking, Biting and infecting more people each day, Making more dead, Just so the cycle can start over again. But the dead were NOT the problem in the ruined world now, Believe it or not. The living were. You had NO clue who you could trust anymore. You knew you could trust family... But for how long until they turned against you, Crazy and an emotional wreck? Why did they turn crazy and into pure emotional destruction for both themselves and the people around them you ask? A side effect to the ruined world around them. A side effect to losing more people each day. A side effect of taking in all this shit that humans weren't meant to have to go through or else they'd go crazy. Why did they take it in anyways though, Just to end up crazy in the end? So they could live. The funny part about living now a days was that there was no point. And I made sure to tell this to Luke. He, being as dubious as he is didn't seem to get why I said there was no point in life anymore. It was too painful to explain to him, But I did. For survival, For trust. Taking in more shit that people were never meant to take in, Barley having time to absorb what life has thrown at us before they throw more of the same horseshit at us. Death, Bites, Sickness, More Death, Hunger, Pain... Love. Love was the one thing that had seemed to survive the rest of the world collapsing around it. Not because there were hopeless romantics out there still who actually WERE hopeless now. Not because love was a 'sacred miracle' or 'guilty pleasure' or any of that crap. Because there was no controlling it. There was no controlling love, just as there was no controlling of the dead rising, and more and more people dying making more of them. They all seemed to have the same trait which I could NOT for the life of me figure out. Immunity? Nah, that wasn't it. Couldn't be because there was no immunity that lurkers had that regular people didn't. You shoot 'em both in the brain and neither of them get up. Humanity no longer, as if it ever did, have that trait of surviving the worst of the worst so it could NOT be immunity on many different levels, for many different reasons. My worst fear was not dying, nor was it being bitten, or any of that stuff. It was diseases, diseases and infections and sicknesses that no-one seemed to care about anymore. No-one except Carlos, but I'm going to be honest here. If Carlos's daughter weren't here right now he would have NO concern for making sure everyone was healthy and _'Happy'._

"Nick are you really okay?" I heard Luke's soft warming voice echo through the silence once again, My 'logical' thoughts, Basically just analyzing life in the most depressing way possible, Were broken as I heard a voice that had always been nice, Always been warm and caring, and loving enter my ears. But something snapped. Oh great. I was doing it too now. I was becoming that one person who has ONE bad thing happen to them, Ya know? That one person I mentioned earlier, Who takes in more stuff than humanity was meant to and then becomes socially crazy but still mentally sane. I don't know if that makes sense to you but then again you ARE my thoughts so...

"No I am not FUCKING OKAY!" I shouted, Each second after hating myself more, and more, and more.

"Whoa, Calm down there buddy." Luke said backing away from me his arms out so I didn't cross, I guess a little 'boundary'? He had set up between him, and I.

"I- fuck me..." I muttered under my breath. "I'm sorry Luke! Somethin' snapped, alright? I just- I didn't mean it. Okay?" I asked hearing my own sorrow in my voice. I hated it when that happened but just as the millions of dead, UNdead, and, Well... Love of course, it was uncontrollable.

"It- It's fine Nick. I'd be pretty pissed if one of my friends had brought someone back that killed my moth-" He stopped there, and I could tell why. He thought it was a sensitive topic with me. But for fuck's sake Luke, EVERY GODDAMNED THING IS A SENSITIVE TOPIC WITH ME!


	2. Chapter 2

I struggled to keep my eyes open feeling the darkness surrounding the two of us take it's affect on me.

"C'mon Nick, we should get ta bed. Or you at least." He said. Judging from his tone I could tell I was showing the effects of not having a good-nights sleep in a few years too.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked taking it oddly personal.

"Ya look like if you don't hit the hay that you're gonna hit the wood deck beneath us with a loud thud." Luke joked. I painted a faint smile on my face, I hadn't given a real smile since forever but in this exact moment I _actually_ felt happy. Just not... smile happy. We both walked upstairs Luke carrying the two rifles seeing as my arms weren't strong enough right now to carry a pistol, and we said our 'Goodnight's' to everyone.

"Goodnight Carlos and Pete." Luke said from across the hallway.

"Goodnight Sarah." I said giving the small teen with raven hair and red glasses a light smile.

"Goodnight Nick." She said happily waving to me. I waved back and once again smiled again before closing the door.

"_Goodnight Nick._" Luke mocked as we headed towards the bedroom we both shared.

"Shut up." I said playfully punching him on the shoulder.

"No thanks." He said back holding the door open for me. "After you Miss." He said grinning a big goofy Lukeish smile.

"After you Mrs." I said also holding open the door.

"Hey Nick I don't play like that!" Luke said pouting with his arms crossed. He was almost kind of adorable acting like a little kid and all.

"Oh really? Cause a little birdie told me you got'a thing for Carlos's THICK Spanish accent." I joked.

"Hmph." Luke made as a response as he stormed into our room and sat down on the corner of the bed. I started our usual routine where we'd change into our sort of like pajamas but not quite. I pulled off my t-shirt and threw it to the ground. I looked behind me to see Luke just kind of sitting there, staring at me.

"Luke?" I asked raising one eyebrow at the boy who was just sitting there instead of getting ready to go to sleep. I watched his face turn a reddish color but quickly resume to it's normal sun-tanned shade.

"Huh?" He asked me rubbing the back of his neck.

"Huh what?" I asked. "Aren't you gonna change?"

"Uh, Nah. My clothes aren't um... clean?" he said a questioning tone in his voice. I squinted at him. Pete had LITERALLY just washed everyone's clothes down by the river this morning.

"The fuck are you talkin' about man?" I asked turning to him one hand on my hip that was concealed by a waaay too big whiteISH Long-Sleeve Thermal Shirt.

"My clothes, Sarah accidentally spilled her oatmeal on mine this morning?" Luke asked questioning.

"Mhm." I said still squinting at him. I didn't question it for long though because there was no longer time in the world to question things. No. Time. Left. I kicked off my pants and shoes, My shoes landing with a _'__THUD!' _as the toes of them hit against the wall. I pulled on my sweatpants and looked up again to find Luke. You guessed it. Just sitting there staring. I decided to turn this into an experiment.

"Luke?" I asked again slightly concerned for my friend. He blushed and looked away as we made eyecontact which was NOT like Luke at all.

"Well... g'night." I said pulling a corner of the heavy, Blankets, Comforters, and Sheets while just squinting at Luke the whole time who had turned to face me as soon as I went out of what I assumed was his field of vision, I hoped he couldn't see behind him anyways. After pulling the blankets and sheets and endless other layers of the bed over me again I could NOT get comfortable. Mostly because since I was fairly tall, I took up the entire length of the bed which I just could NOT do tonight because Luke was on one of the corners. His back turned to me once again. I kicked him in the back.

"GAH! Nick! What the fuck?!" He shouted his eyebrows furrowed.

"So now I exist eh?" I asked confused why he hadn't noticed me earlier. Or maybe he had and my perfectness had just put him into a trance. Yeah no, it was not my perfectness I was, If anything the LEAST perfect human on earth.

"Get on watch. You said I should sleep tonight. So get on watch." I said. "Before I kick ya again." I finished smirking at him. Luke frowned and pushed off the bed reluctantly and slammed the door shut as he went out. It wasn't my fault so why'd he have to be mad at me of all people? LUKE was the one who offered to go on watch in place of me. LUKE was the one who said I needed rest and convinced me to sleep tonight. LUKE was the one who had made it impossible for me to get comfortable causing me to end up kicking him in the middle of the back... So why was I the target of anger? I shrugged it off and took a huge puff of air as I laid back down my arms outside the warm boundaries that existed only underneath the endless layers of covers. I laid there thinking whilst staring up at the ceiling for awhile. Not about my usually logical thoughts and trying to decode why my thoughts were the complete opposite of my actions. But about... Luke. He seemed really distracted tonight. I didn't like it, But at the same time it wasn't really affecting me, so I couldn't be mad. But I was mad. At more then just the fact that not both of us could get a good night's sleep tonight, But because of a lot of things. Like how we had to put up with a shit world during a shit time. Like how we had to fight to get food and water, And not with just the rabid reanimated living around us, But with the living too that would do as much as it took to get whatever we were after. Have it be family they'd kill 'em in spite, Have it be food to brag and tease us with as they ate it in front of us, Have it be water causing us to feel extremely dehydrated. I felt my eyelids begin to get heavier as I thought about all this. How much I hated living, How much my mom, R.I.A., Would'a wanted me to continue livin' in this nightmare. How much I actually liked living just because I had people I liked in my life. Luke, My uncle Pete, Sarah. All of 'em. I liked joking with Luke and making him blush, and him getting me flustered when he stole my hat and began running with it. I liked having my uncle around to embarrass me just because it brought back better memories of when life was actually worth living. But was it not worth living now? I still had guilty pleasures, There were still smiles, The sun still rose each day. Of course it was worth living. Maybe back on the deck THAT is why Luke didn't get what I was saying, Considering he was, and IS so much more thoughtful and smart and complex then I am. I took off my hat and placed it on my nightstand running a hand through my hair as a splitting headache appeared. I heard a creak. Like a door creak and quickly opened my eyes to see Luke trying to sneak in but his eyes meeting mine and him returning to his normal non-graceful self.

"Carlos said he'll take watch so I can sleep." Luke whispered smiling as he sat down on his side of the bed.

"Cool." I said the whole time thinking about how adorable his hair looked when it was all messy like he ran one hand too many through it. Luke blushed again and looked away from me. This was the third time this night! What was going on with him? After awhile I began to feel more relaxed just knowing that Luke was there next to me, as I slowly felt my eyelids fall shut. And for once this entire night. I didn't fight it.


End file.
